Knocked For Six
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Knocking over the man of your dreams at the man. What a great way to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Knocked For Six

By Jessica

Disclaimer: I don't own any one from the WWE or their likeness. I don't own anything that includes the WWE. So as many as us wish, we can't own the WWE superstars/divas. I don't own any of the perfume companies or their perfumes. I do own my OC's. The wives and girlfriends of the superstars are made up and not the real significant other.

Chapter 1

Jessica

"He moved in slowly, pulling her towrds him. Lifting his hand to her face and brushing the hair away from the front of her eyes like he was removing the shadows of doubt that still existed in their relationship. Whispering those words that mean so much, 'I love you'.''

''Wonderful, another storybook ending.'' I muttered saccastically as I dropped the book to the floor. Lying back on the bed, temporary bed, I had been planning to move out of the house. It seemed like nothing had gone right in the past month. Thinking back slowly, first came the break up with the boyfriend who was screwing not only my best friend but half the female population at the college campus. This incident was followed by the destruction of my car and apartment by him which promptly lead to the parents insisting that I came home and stayed at the family home for a bit longer before moving out. My parents had been pretty understanding from their God know how long cruise in the Pacific, leaving me to tun the household, businesses and mind my younger twin sisters, Alex and Bella.

''Oh god not that pathetic racket again,'' I had developed a habit of talking to myself through out the ordeals of recent. Getting off the bed I moved to go downstairs, I got to the bottom steps, looking over I glimpsed Alex and Bella dancing to a thumping bass.

''Turn the stereo down,'' I yelled.

The pair of them had been bouncing off the walls for weeks now. Part of my personal hell was to take them to the live Raw happening tomorrow night. I don't mind the WWE at all, that wasn't the problem. The problem was it one wrestling tape after another, 24/7 and had been since I had been forcefully volunteered to take them. So to make it worthwhile I had roped one of my friends who owed me a favor to get me reasonable seats at the show and man did my friend come through -front row. I hadn't told the girls who got them for me, my ex Steven, had a step-brother Ricardo, who worked on RAW. My sisters where so hyped but I was beginning to get slightly sick of all of it. At 23, I felt stuffed into a corner from which I could not escape.

Alex

Someone was looking at Bella and me getting madder by the minute. It was Jessica and she finally mad her way down the last steps, off the stairs moved towards us. We Bella and me, were stoked. God how did she do it, ow what favore she had to exchange but our big sister was the best, getting us tickets to Raw, front row seats. We would be close enough to touch them.

''Turn down the stereo!''

It was and order as if to say big sister wants, big sister gets. Bella ran up to show her the DVD she had gotten at the mall earlier in the day, thank god we did not dress alike and we had gotten a couple of friends between us so we didn't confuse them...although it would have gotten us some attention.

Bella

''The crowd at the mall was amazing, you should have been there! All the guys looked really good. Alberto wore a dark suit with a white button-up shirt. Cody wore one of his t-shirts and black jeans. CM Punk were a Chicago Made t-shirt and jeans. John Cena wore the usual jean shorts and a jersey and Chris Jericho! Chris wore a black suit, a tight fitting white band t-shirt. I got photos to prove it, I can't wait to see what they look like! I was talking ninety miles a minutes because I knew that if I distracted Jessica from the stereo she wouldn't make us turn it down.

''OK guys, do you think the mall will be clear of the 50 billion people that went to see the superstars with you this morning.'' Jessica asked.

''Ugh yeah, probably,'' Alex and me answered together.

''Good I'm going there then and girls...'

''What?"

''Turn down the stereo or you will not be able to see the show tomorrow night.''

Damn! She remembered! Before she could another word, I quickly asked.

''Jessica before you go, can you pick up the photos that we took today. Please, please, please.?"

''Yeah, ok, where's the receipt?"

Alex ran to get the photo receipt and Jessica went to find her bag and keys. Alex returned with the all important receipt and gave it to Jessica. She took them and quicky headed out the door.

''Bye girls. Be good.''

Alex and I high-fived each other! Not only were we gonna get our photos earlier than expected, she forgot about the stereo!

Alberto

"Have all the people gone yet?''

''No Alberto, they haven't. You only asked that question two minutes ago, wait a bit longer so we can shop in peace please.'' Ricardo said.

''I'm bored.'' piped up Punk.

"I want McDonalds.'' added John.

''John you always want McDonalds!''

"I'm hungry too.'' piped up Cody.

"Feed us!'' came the whine from John.

The manager of the store walked in and spoke briefly with Ricardo.

''It looks like most of the people have left, okay then, first stop is food.'' Ricardo said and was greeted with happy cheers from all of us.

Soon we were walking to the McDonalds in the mall. John, Punk and Ricardo were all ahead of Chris, Cody and myself.

''Hey John, hungry?'' asked Cody.

''Yes.'' was the faint response the rest of us laughed.

Suddenly there was a faint muttering and I was flat on my back looking upwards from the floor...with a girl looking down on me incredibly flustered.

''Sorry.'' was all I could muster to say.

Jessica

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, I was in a world of my own. I didn't hurt you did I?''

I moved slowly off this guy who I had walked into. Dark brown hair and brown eyes. As I moved back off of him I could see the whole package, nice suit, looked expensive. He was good looking and I could go for him but he's probably got a girlfriend.

Alberto

A lady with manners, hazel eyes, red hair. Nah, she'd gotta be an angel I thought as she helped me up.

''You ok.'' Chris looked at me smirking.

''Uh yeah, I think so.''

''Sorry once again, I better pay more attention to where I'm going from now on.'' said the girl who had knocked me over, which I now nicknamed Angel.

''Me too.'' I replied as I watched her walked off in another direction to the lingerie shop.

Cody

''Alberto, you sure you are OK?'' I asked as wer sat down with lunch, ever since some girl knocked him down Alberto just hadn't been Alberto.

''She must be an Angel.'' Albert said. ''I don't think I hae ever seen anyone like that.''

''I saw two people like her this morning.'' said Punk.

''You did.'' I asked.

''Yeah.''

'Where?"

''At our signing but neither of them wearing what she is now.'' Alberto look at Punk, his eyes wide open.

"I remeber, yeah, there were two of them this morning, one of then said she loved me so much. What was her name?" said Chris thinking.

''Don't think too hard now Chris you might start a fire in there.'' said John.

''Bottomless pits! You left me with your bill!'' erupted Ricardo when the waitress showed him the bill.

''Thank Ricardo!'' we chorused.

He silently fumed as he reached for his backpocket. The rest of us turned our attention to Chris.

''That's it. Alexis, Alex, Alexandra or something like that.'' said Chris matter of factly.

''Alberto taken a liking to ladies underwear?''

''Nah that's the store that she went into.'' said Alberto defending himself.

''Alberto's in lust, Alberto's in lust.''

"Nah Alberto's in love!''

''He was hit by an Angel.''

"Wrong, he was knocked over, knocked flat on his back!'' Chris was laughing and the rest of the guys were continuing to make play on words about Alberto and this girl. Alberto just went back to looking at the doorway waiting for his Angel to reappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jessica

"Thank you, please come again.'' the sales girl said.

''Thanks!'' I accepted the shopping bags the sales assistant offeref me and walked out of the store.

''Ok, next stop the photo shop.'' I thought as I looked for the twins photo tickets.

Alberto

''Is that her there?" John asked pointing at a girl walking out of a store.

''Yeah it is!''

''That's the same girl that said she loves me with all her heart.'' quipped Chris.

''You too huh?'' asked John.

''Yeah...''

"But there were two of them this morning?''

''Were there?"

"So identical twins perhaps?''

''Go ans ask her if she has a twin then, Chris.'' Chris and John then started to bicker, the noise distracting me.

''Nah better idea, Alberto go and ask her for a date.'' said John.

I gave him a dubious look. "No guys, I can't, she wouldn't be interested.

The guys started to laugh at me.

"You want her but you won't ask her out? Alberto, what are you a man or a mouse? And who ever heard of Alberto Del Rio scared of a little girl! Haha!''

They continued with their mocking when Ricardo interrupted. "Alberto ask her because if you don't, some other guy will come along and take her from you like that.''

To illustrate his point, he snapped his fingers and gave me a wink. God, I don't think there was anyone here today that didn't know that I had a crush on that mysterious girl.

"Ricardo, mind your own business and go back to sending messages to your women.'' I snapped.

''Anyway, I don't think some tall, dark and handsome guy's gonna swoop down this very minute and snag her...not that they wouldn't want to...Hey- you don't even know what my girl looks like so you can't make anymore comments!''

''Of course someone will! No other decent guy would let a girl like her get past him, if he was man enough...'' replied Ricardo, who was still inviting himself into the conversation.

''Oh yeah, like who?" I asked.

''Like me, she is kinda sweet looking.'' Cody said in a low husky voice.

I didn't like the sound of that.

''Cody. No. You will not ask her out. She's mine. I saw her first!'' I knew I sounded childish and my voice was getting louder.

''There is no need to shout Alberto, all we are saying is ask her out, come one!'' Punk said placing his hand on my shoulder. I looke at him. He gave me an encourging wink and beneath his breath.

"Look, dude, seriously, I don't think it would be a good idea to let Cody get all frisky on us, remember last time I had a room next to his? The bed didn't stop shaking till 3am...''

I couldn't help but smile.

''Ok I'll ask her.'' I said and slumped back in my chair.

''Well where did she go?" Ricardo asked.

Jessica

''Got the photos, now time for a new perfume.'' I was still talking to myself as I walked towards the perfume boutique. On the way there, I noted that I'd be going past the CD shop and reminded meself to take a quick visit there too. My signature sent Viva La Juicy had been thrown out after the cretin a.k.a. Steven incident, so I needed a new one to identify me. Having a ton of money at your disposal was an advantage of being the daughter of a rich man.

''Ahh...here we are, different...'' I thought as I picked up the bottle of Love & Luck and sprayed some on my wrist.

Something caught my eyes, the Pink Sugar Sensual promotion. I picked up the tester and sprayed it on my other wrist before walking out of the store. I didn't buy either perfume yet because my mother always told me to allow perfume time to develop on your skin to see if you truly like the fragrance. I stepped into the music store and went looking for a new CD to buy. Before I could check out the latest releases, I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up but no one was there so I returned to my business at hand.

Punk

"Hey Cody, look at that girl. Is that Alberto's one you think?'' I had spotted Alberto's angel I was sure of it.

''Yeah that's her you keep an eye on her, I'll get Alberto and if he ain't interested well...the Code man won't be with you losers tonight because I'll be on a date with a beautiful girl.'' exclaimed Cody.

''Cody, just get Alberto.'' I said wearily.

Cody was already walking towards the clothing store where Alberto and the rest of the guys were, eager to see if Alberto was going to snag the girl, or if she was available for Cody's own taking. I watched the girl as she flicked through the CD's picking up those that caught her eye. Before my thoughts could go very far, Cody was back with Alberto.

''Go and ask her Alberto. And if she refused, point her my way.'' said Cody, almost shoving Alberto into the music store.

"Wish me luck.'' said Alberto as he started to walk towards her.

Suddenly, a blood curling scream came from nowhere.

''Oh my god! It's CM Punk, Cody and Alberto!''

''Oh man, we're sprung!'' muttered Cody.

''There goes Alberto's chance.'' I whispered back.

"And mine!'' moaned Cody.

''Damn, well see you guys later.'' said Alberto as he ran for it, past us and into the mall.

Jessica

Those poor guys are going to get mauled by fans! Can't they shop in peace or something, I mused, pondering their fate. I purchased some CD's and made my way back to the perfumes at the boutique, breathing deeplu the scent of each wrist and decided on the one covered with Love & Luck. Purchasing a bottle of the perfume and some talc, I started to make my way back to the parking lot. Somehow, I couldn't get a particular guy out of my head, the one that I knocked over. I knew I would spend the rest of the day wondering about him...and relaxing, one must relax.

Bella

Jessica arrived home in silence, kinda glazed over in fact.

''You ok, sis?'' asked Alex.

''Yes thanks.''

''Did you get the photos?"

"Oh yes, but i don't know whos is whos so you can fight it out yourselves.'' she said and ruffled through her handbag.

''Hmm, isn't here...Must be in the other bags...''

''Anything happen at the mall?" I asked dropping hints for her to tell us if there were any cute guys there.

''I sent some guy sprawling on the ground cause I wasn't looking where I was going. Apart from that nothing much.'' she replied nonchantly.

''So, what did he looke like?" asked Alex who was distracted, searching for the photos in one of Jessica's bags.

''Pretty good, felt pretty good too.'' laughed Jessica.

''What?" Alex and me said together, that got our attention.

''I kind of ended up on top of him, but knowing my luck he has already had a girl.'' she smiled.

''You didn't asked?"

"He was with his friends and I was too busy apologising for walking into him.''

"And anything else?

''Um I shopped.'' Jessica started to walk towards the stairs and away from us with her purchased, going to another bag.

"Hey, do you want these?"

"The photos!'' We screamed and ran towrds her.

Placing the envelopes on the table she contined past us to the stairs. Jessica had made her escape from Alex's and my questions about her mysterious guy, but we were no longer interested in him.

''Oooh they look so good.'' cried Alex as she pulled out a glossed snapshot of Cody

John-Back At The Hotel

''I feel so tired! Those fans wore me out and I never got to talk to my girl...angel.'' Alberto complained, looking down at his feet.

''Aww Alberto, you had your chance with her now stand back while Itry to get her.'' laughed Cody.

Alberto took one look at Cody and gave him a withering look.

''What?" cried Cody oblivious to Alberto's stare.

''Alberto relax, Cody is just being stupid!'' said Punk.

''What?! Hey, guys, what?'' continued Cody, still oblivious.

''You guys ready for your matches tonight?'' spoke up a voice. It was Ricardo who was standing in the doorway. A chorus of yeses came from all of us.

''Well move, cause I have a friend that I would like to see while you guys are there.'' ordered Ricardo.

''So we will be at the arena together.'' asked Chris.

''Yeah but I will be going there with you and picking you up. But I might have a surprise for you later, if this works out.''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex

''Well Raw is going to be on shortly. I saw the promo and it's got everyone on it! Don't just sit there! Where's the video?"

Bella came running with a video to put in the machine. The door bell rand and Marge appeared.

''Raw's abot to start!'' Bella yelled, and the gathering had begun.

Jessica

''Welcome.'' I said as I opened the door, a girl came running in, dropping her stuff just inside the doorway. I shut the door muttering. "Hello to you to...''

I was about to walk away when the doorbell rang again. Opening it, I saw a friendly face, it was Ricardo!

"Ricardo, what are you doing here? Come in!'' I exclaimed and moved in for a hug.

''Hey these are for you.'' he said handing me a bouquet of flowers.

''Thanks, how long are you in town?" I queried accepting them.

''So how is my step brother?" he asked seeming forgetting my question.

I shrugged it off and answered, ''I wouldn't know, we split about a month ago. Found him in bed with a friend so now we're not speaking with each other.''

''Honey you were always too good for him, I told you that all the time.''

''I know, so you managed to get some time off? How long are you here?'' I asked once again.

''Well sort of, I told the guys I had someone that I needed to catch up with, so here I am.''

"The guys.''

''Yeah, just the few WWE superstars that I'm working with.''

''Oh by the way, I never got to that you for the tickets and passes you got me. Alex and Bella are very excited!''

''Alberto looks troubled, he doesn't look like he wants to be there, see, he is distracted by something...'' came a voice from the lounge.

''What was that?" asked Ricardo.

''Alex and Bella have a friend over and they're watching Raw. Like I said, they're really thankful too. Though I think I've had it up to here with the WWE, that is all the twins talk about!''

"Ok, I guess there goes the other thing I was going to ask.'' said Ricardo.

''Ask away.''

''You know how you have a guest house, pool, weight room, etc... I was wonering if I could borrow it overnight.''

"Yeah, I am not sure if it is made up though. When did you want it?"

"Tonight...it's supposed to be for the guys but since the rest of the household is watching them on TV, I don't think the guys would appreciate it.''

''What? You want the guest house for the guys? Alex and Bella would love it!'' I stood pondering for the moment, "Thought I don't think it'd be good for me...I've had enough of the WWE for the time being!''

Ricardo looked alarmed.

''Don't look so worried! I'll keep the twins out of the way, they won't even know the guys are here. As for me, I'll finally get to see what all the fuss if about around these,'' I cleared my throat and put on an announcers voice, "the superstrs of wrestling!''

Ricardo laughed and I joined in.

''You realise that we could never laugh like this when you were going out with Steven.''

Ricardo gave me a warm look and hugged me once again.

''I'll bring the guys back later about 8 or 9.''

"Yeah that's cool. I'll make sure that the beds are made and everything, any requests.?'' I asked back to normal.

Ricardo chuckled, ''That Alberto finds his angel, some girl, he had been going on about all day. He's becoming all boring...if you know what I mean?"

I laughed, ''Being in lust isn't always bad. Anyway, we'll catch up later when you bring the guys back.'' and I show Ricardo the door.

Ricardo

''Ok guys, I have spoken to Evan, so this has his approval, what do you say we split this hotel and go stay at one of my friends places. It's all been arranged, we get the guest house, pool, etc...We ditch the fans who have discovered the hotel, save your butts from getting mobbed and in return, you have to be nice to my friend and her sisters.''

''Um Ricardo, there is 5 of us, can't you count? And there's only one guest room...'' said John

''John, I wouldn't count Alberto right now, I mean look at him!'' Cody said.

Everyone waited for Alberto to respond to Cody's comment but he just stared off into space.

"The guest room is really big, there's enough space for all of you. We're just gonna stay there overnight and hopefully the fans will clear up thinking that we've switched hotels.'' Ricardo said.

''How do you know her, this friend of yours?'' Punk quizzed.

''She used to date Steven.''

"As in your useless step brother Steven?" pressed Punk wanting details.

''The same, the girl was way too good for him.'' replied Ricardo.

''Ricardo did you flirt with her?"

"If you call buying her flowers flirting, then yes. She's very nice. So are you guys up for this or not?"

Six hands went in the air.

''Well, let's grab some gear and meet by the elevator.''

The guys then moved to their hotel rooms to pack the vitals for overnight before waiting for Ricardo at the elevators.

John

''Well Ricardo has a women he likes other than the girlfriend eh, never thought it.''

''John, you know if he had been pining for this girl, he would have the girl. He's not the type to wait around like someone we know...'' smiled Chris looking at Alberto who was still glazed over.

''Hey, but Ricardo and Steven have never seen eye to eye.'' Cody said joining in the conversation.

''Who know?" I said.

''Who cares, I just want my angel from the mall.'' Alberto replied.

''Everyone ready?" Ricardo stepped out from the elevator and started walking towards us with his bag.

''So we're not checking out of the hotel.'' I asked.

''No,'' replied Ricardo, ''It's only a tempoary stay overnight so that the fans clear out. We need this hotel as a base for tomorrow before the show.''

I didn't get the last part about what Ricardo said but nodded anyway.

"So tell us more about your friend.'' asked Punk, being persistand about the girl.

"Ok, her name is Jessica, but everyone calls her Jess. Her dad has several nightclubs and a production company under the name 'Emerging' and several other business interests as well. Her mother..''

''We wanna know about the girl not the whole family.!'' Punk said.

Ricardo chuckled and replied, ''Well, she's a good diver and swimmer, Olympic level if she could have handled it but she was 18 when she qualified for the Olympics and couldn't handle the pressure. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, her mother was a former Olympic competitor herself so the pressure to perform was immesnse. 4 weeks out from the games, Jessica sprained her ankle badly. Missing her chance discouraged her and she's stopped competitive diving, it's only a hobby now.''

''What about her sisters?" asked Punk.

''Her sistere are Alexandra and Isabella- Alex and Bella for short- you will think you're seeing double but your not, because they're identical twins. They all look pretty much alike red hair, hazel eyes, medium height and build. Jessica's 23 and the twins are 16.''

''So how did she meet Steven?"

''At university, she has one or two papers before she graduates.''

''Ooohhh!'' chorused Punk and Cody. ''You see to know quite a lot about this girl. Is she nice.''

''Yes, ver nice, very giving.''

"Would she keep my bed warm?" asked Chris, being funny, trying Ricardo's patience.

''No, because you would need an electric blanket.''

We fell silent for the rest of the journey to the rental van an followed Ricardo out of the hotel.

Cody

''Uh guys, Ricardo she lives here?"

The vehicle was going through the gates up to the house.

''Yes, Cody she does, well this is more of a base, she has to travel to keep an eye on her interests like you guys.''

''Hey Alberto that's the car I saw your angel getting into at the mall.'' I whispered pointing out a blue sports car to Alberto.

"Maybe Alberto there is a lucky star shining on you tonight?" Punk said quietly as he stepped out of the rental van.

Ricardo was ahead of us having walked to the front door. He knocked. After a few minutes a young girl opened the door and threw her arms aound him. Alberto's face fell.

''Hi Alex!'' he said.

''Back off Alex, and let me give him a hug!'' a voice said. Another girl that looked aloke the first appeared.

"Bella, where is Jessica?'' asked Ricardo hugging her.

''Out back diving.'' she replied. ''We're thinking of grading her dived for a laugh, wanna join?''

"I'm sure you girls have been given the rules about staying away from the guest house and stuff?" asked Ricardo.

''Yes we have.'' they replied in unision.

''We will go back to watching videos then, while you're busy getting into the guest house.''

"By the way, are your friends coming in?'' aske Alex trying to peer at us. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Ok, this is CM Punk, Chris Jericho, Alberto Del Rio, John Cena and Cody Rhodes.''

''Ricardo, that's funny, like you have friends that are named like the WWE superstars.'' Bella said and the girls started to giggle.

''Pull the other one Ricardo, did you know that Jessica got us tickets to tomorrow's show? They're really good seats too!'' said Alex.

''Yes I did actually.'' Ricardo said smiling.

''How?''

''I got them for her through...'' Ricardo was about to explain when a girl came storming past us and the van.

She headed for the twins, totally ignoring Ricardo and spoke in rampant, ''Guys we are so pissed off, the guys have checked out of their hotel. Major unfairness, we can't camp out to see them. Park my car please.'' she said to Ricardo assuming he was a valet. ''Anyway, I only found out because I was in reception when their manager told them he would call and check in for messages because they've left! We need a new plan of attack, come on!''

She grabbed one of the twins by the arm and started to drag her into the house. The other started to follow but then turned back and sais, ''see ya Ricardo, we know the rules, we'll stay clear of the guest room. Jessica is out back diving, go and grade her for us...and oh, we'll shut the lounge door for your friends.''

She disappeared and Ricardo waved us into the house. We walked through to the back and came across a large pocture of the twins and Jessica.

''See how alike all the girls look?'' asked Ricardo.

"Angel.'' was all Alberto could muster.

Before he could register anything else, we arrived at a large doorway and came outside to the pool area with diving boards. There was a girl standing on the higher of the two boards, pacing forward and suddenly jumped in the air spinning before a head first entry.

''And that is Jessica.'' said Ricardo to us and then added loudly. ''Too much splach and not enough bubble I give you a 4 out of 10.''

Alberto had the look of utter shock.

Jessica emerged from the pool and laughed. ''Ha ha Ricardo.'' as she grabbed a robe off of one of the lounges and pit it on.

''Angel...'' chocked Alberto.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alberto

There she is close enough to touch. Looks likes Punk was right. I wonder if she had thought about me since she walked into me...

Jessica

Could it be? Nah couldn't be, that guy from the mall. Short of falling over him again I couldn't be sure.

''Welcome to out house, my sister let you through huh?'' I asked Ricardo.

"Yeah, no problems there, you taught them the rules well. What did you do to het them to behave so well?'' asked Ricardo.

''That perception ends as of midnight tomorrow because I won't have any tickets to rip up then will I?''

A voice interupted the banter between Ricardo and I, ''Where are your manners Ricardo, going to introduce us all to this lovely lady?"

Without waiting for an answer, a guy with brown hair and a moustache introduced himself, ''My names is Cody by the way.''

He made his way forward to shake my hand, or so I thought as I offered it, instead he raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it. I stared to giggle like a nervous teenager.

''Hi, my name is Jessica.''

Slowly the guys introduced themselves. John, Chris, CM Punk. I shook all their hands until I reached the end of the line to meet with that guy.

"And you are?" I questioned holding my hand out to shake. Suddenly he pulled me in close and kissed me.

Alberto

''Go Alberto!''

Distantly, I heard my friends whistle and laugh

''Alberto tht is the strangest greeting I have seen in ages.'' commented a voice. I really didn't care.

''Alberto! Your not supposed to maul the hostess.'' I think that was Cody...

I broke the kiss and lifted my head a little so I could see her eyes. I didn't move my arms, they were still holdong her pretty tight, close to me, but she wasn't struggling. She seemed quite relaxed. At least she didn't run for cover. I decided it was time to give a formal greeting.

''My name's Alberto and you must be...''

"Jessica.'' I smiled. Jessica was a pretty name.

''No, you're an angel, in particulat, one who knocked me off my feet today...literally.''

''I really did hurt you didn't I? Where?" she asked.

''Come on guys, I'll show you the guest house. Jessica, I'm sure you can show Alberto later.'' interrupted Ricardo.

I caught him winking at me. I looked back at Jessica, she was looking at me too. I like looking into her eyes. There was no way I was going to let go of Jessica now, I turned to her.

''The only thing you hurt today was my pride and the only way to fix that is to get kissed by you a lot more.''

I moved forward to touch her lips with mine again.

Bella

Alex and me wandered into the kitchen. Anna and Rochelle had gone to find out which hotel the WWE superstars were staying at. Jessica had forbidden us from camping out and sho had mom and dad. We decided that food, especially ice crean, was required for the movie we rented to pass time waiting for Anna and Rochelle. In the kitchen, something caught my eye outside, a couple kissing.

''Hey Alex come here, look who is getting lucky with someone.''

We were both peering through the window about to yell something when the kiss broke and the guy raised his head.

''Oh my God! No wonder the WWE superstars aren't at their hotel, they're here!'' screeched Alex. ''Oh oh oh! That's Alberto!''

I looked closer and sure enough Alberto was kissing Jessica, our big sister.

''Now we know why she was so determined about the rules tonight, the WWE superstar are staying in our guest house.'' I whispered.

I didn't know what to think or say. I think my world came to a stanstill. WWE superstars...right here... at OUR HOUSE! Before I could hyperventilate, a loud bang brought me back to reality.

''Hi girls.''

Alex and I both jumped, ''Ricardo...Hi..." We both moved to our backs to the window, pretending that we didn't see anything.

''What's so interesting in the kitchen?" Ricardo asked unaware of my bad acting.

''Lots! But you can't have the chocolate marshmellow!''

''Why?"

''Because...''

''Because that's Jessica's favorite.'' Alex finished.

''I'm sure Jessica won't mind.'' Ricardo said as he opened the freezer.

''Hey Ricardo, John wants pizza.'' yelled a person who came in and leaned in the doorway. We could't quite see who is was.

"They don't make pizza ice crean, you dope.'' replied Ricardo.

My attention was back to facing the bench and window, pretending to get ice cream out of a containter while I checked out my sister.

''Pass me the bowl.'' Alex said, who was also watching Jessica, pretending to search a cupboard.

Jessica on the other hand was ablivious to everything, or should I say everyone, except Alberto.

Tearing my eyes from the window, ''Get this Ricardo, Jessica was at the mall today and she walked into some hot guy and the worst part is, she didn't even get his number. How dumb is that?" I said trying to make natural conversation with Ricardo.

''Mind you, judging by what she is up to right now I guess it doesn't matter. Found it.''

''What?" Ricardo said lookimg at me sharply.

''The chocolate fudge topping, I found it.''

Alex gave me a sharp nudge in the ribs for my little slip up. I pinched her back to get her back for the nudge. She didn't notice so I pinched her again. She didn't even flinch!

''Earth the Alex, come in Alex.'' I said waving my palms in front of her face. "What are you staring at?...'' I turned around.

''Look in the doorway Bella.'' instructed my twin. I looked. This time, my eyes nearly popped out of my sockets.

However, I did a good job to sucking then back in and acting totally nochalent, ''Chris Jericho is in the doorway, so?" I concentrated hard on scooping ice cream.

''You are not seing the same thing I am seeing.''

''Yes I am, but Alex remember the deal, good behaviour and obey the rules so someone does not rip up the tickets...'' I whispered quietly.

''Ricardo I want pizza!'' came a third voice that day.

''John no!'' John Cena? Forget eyes out of sockets, my jaw fell into the ice cream tub.

''No pizza? I want what they're having then.''

''We're having chips and cookies and cream.''

''What flavor?"

"Oh Duh! I said cookies and cream bonehead!''

''I meant chips you loser.''

''Umm what's in the freezer?" came a fourth voice.

Ricardo at this point was looking quite scared, he shut the door and the voices stopped. He searched Alex and my face for any clue of us going spastic.

''Alex...um...as you were saying, um...you said Jessica was at the mall today?"

A stream of words came out of my mouth, ''Yeah this afternoon, while we were there this morning for the WWE signing , she didn't want to go when the mall was crowded with crazy fans.'' Alex jumped when I said WWE.

''And she met someone?" prompted Ricardo ignoring Alex's jump.

''I don't knwo if meet is the right word, more like floored...''

Chris

I had to laugh. And so I did. Ricardo tried to shut the door in my face but this time he didn't quite succeed. I walked into the kitchen and for a tiny moment, I saw both of Jessica's twins gawk. But before Ricardo or I could comment, they covered it up.

''Whats so funny?" asked one of the twins perfectly calm.

''Because it was your sister that messed with Alberto's head. Ever since she walked into him and laid him out on the floor, he's been obsessed with her.'' I laughed. "What a concidence we ended up at her house! Alberto's flipping!''

''What? You mean the reason for Alberto's behavior is her?" Ricardo asked.

''You got it.'' I said rummaginag through the fridge.

''Hey, how much longer are those two going to be at tit out there?" John asked walking through the now open kitchen door with an evil smirk spreading across his face.

A bright idea popped into my head.

''Since you guys aren't listening to me, I'm going back outside.'' Punk said.

''You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked John. His evil smile grew even wider.

"That the two love birds need to cool off?"

"Can we help?" one of the twins asked.

''Can I photograph?" the other asked.

''Yeah, why not?'' I said, the girls smiled and I grabbed the ice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alberto

This felt so good. I could feel my senses drowning and her breathing life into me. I deepened the kiss slowly holding her tighter against me. Jessica smelt of chlorine but underneath that her taste was all woman, all mine. My women, I was getting possessive already.

''God are you two still at it?" came Cody's voice.

Cody

"God are you two still at it?" I whined.

''Not foe much longer, look.'' said Punk pointing to Chris and John, the twins and Ricardo. Each holding a bucket, one of the girls was holding a camera and sneaking up on Alberto and the babe Jessica.

''Let's sit back in the lounges and watch the games begin.'' said Punk.

''Sounds good.'' I replied.

One of the twins yelled out: ''Time for you two to cool off.''

Water and ice were catapulted over the kissing couple and a flash went off.

''I guess they're trying to tell us something.'' Jessica said with a giggle looking into Alberto's eyes.

''Maybe...'' he said before kissing her forhead, her nose , her lips...again and again.

Jessica

Alberto was like a drug and I couldn't get enough. I shivered. After our drenching everyone else went back inside the house. It was cool, but being wet made it colder.

''Cold?'' Alberto asked breaking the kiss.

''A little bit.''

''Then I guess we both need to get warm, how about I grab some clothes then we can have a shower in your room.'' I raised my eyebrow at Alberto's suggestion.

''Moving a bit a quick aren't we?''

He grinned sheepishly, ''Hey, I don't want to lose sight of my angel, do I.''

I kissed his lipds to affirm his thoughts. Weird, I only met him under a minute and yet I did not want to lose sight of him either. Holding hands we started to moved towards the house

Chris

"What are we going to watch?''

"Take your pick, we have heaps of DVD's.'' replied Alex, one of the twins. By now, I could sort of tell them apart.

''Where?''

"Over ther in the cabinet.''

Cody and John were discussing what to watch.

''Honeymoon for One!'' stated them both.

''Not Honeymoon for One! It is so boring and you start bawling at the end of it.'' said one of the twins.

''We must have that going like two times a day for two weeks, remember Bella?''

''Gawd no! Not Honeymoon for One, anything but Honeymoon for One, I beg you!'' exclaimed Bella dramatically.

''Why?"

Jessica watched it everyday repeatedly about the time she split with Steven.'' said Bella.

''How about this one? The Fast and the Furious.'' suggested Punk.

''Sounds good, all agreed?'' asked Ricardo.

A chours of yes went around and we all proceeded to sit in various places around the room getting comfy for the movie.

Jessica

After grabbing Alberto's stuff we went back to the house and upstairs with me leading the way. Suddenly Alberto stopped outside all the baby pictures placed on the wall, pulling me back to him.

''Which ones are you? I can tell in the group photos but not on the individual ones.''

''These ones, you can tell bu the frames.'' I pointed to a groupof photos with similar frames.

''You made a cute baby, but you look pretty cute right now too.''

That was probably the most corny line I had ever heard, but it was probably also the sweetest. We kissed and I shivered again.

''Hot shower now I think.'' said Alberto, I nodded in agreement.

A couple more steps and we were at my room, I shut the door and locked it behind me. I didn't trust my sisters with a camera.

''Come on this way.'' I led Alberto through to the bathroom.

It had a huge large spa bath, large shower, heaps of floor space and a linen closet. Alberto started to strip and threw the articles of clothing into the bath before moving to the belt of my robe. He undid it and kissed me, pushing the robe from my shoulders to the floor.

''Alberto...''

My protests were silenced by his lips, his arms holding me slowly turning, so that he was behind me nibbling on my ear.

''Come on into the shower. I don't want you to get cold.'' Alberto encouraged me into the shower with him.

After we were both in it, he shut the door and turned on the water. The water was warm and Alberto slowly turned me back to face him, warm water streaming over boht our bodies.

''Warm enough?'' he asked.

Not answereing, I put my head on Albeto's shoulder, looking down at his chest and stomach. God he was sexy, my arms went around his waist.

Alberto

Jessica had suggled in against me, my pants felt tight and I needed a cold shower. We should get this chlorine smell off us and get out of our clothes. Maybe I shouldn't be in here with her. I reached over to a shelf and grabbed her shampoo, I put some in her hair and it smelt of green apple. It started to foam as I moved it through her silku hair. She started to back away an put her head under the jets of water to wash out the shampoo then grabbed another bottle and smothered some of the contents through her hair.

''Your turn.'' she said smiling, pushing me playfully under the water before grabbing the shampoo. She massaged it through my hair then grabbed the soap and started on my chest, moving around me slowly to the left side, then right and back again.

Jessica

I leaned in to kiss Alberto's lips, sliding my arms around his neck and softly, slowly moving to kiss his jaw line.

''Jessica?'' Alberto said hesitantly.

I stopped, pulling back slightly.

''Yeah?''

Alberto kissed my cheek. "I think one of us should get out of her so the other can finish.''

He moved away from me, stepping out of the shower closing the door behind him. I stood there slightly confused before quickly stripping out of my swinsuit and finishing my shower.

''Alberto can you pass me a towel?" I asked when I finished.

"Sure.''

''Want some help out of those pants?'' I asked devilishily as I wrapped a towel around me.

''Alberto?''

''Huh...'' replied Alberto with his eyes closed handing me a towel.

He looked so cute, I moved in on his lips not waiting for a response, sliding my hands over his waist band and started to unbutton his pants before pulling them off his body.

Alberto

Man, don't let this stop, I pulled her closer. She giggled.

''Alberto, you feel cold you need to get into that shower.'' she said, pushing me off her.

She was teasing me and I chuckled. I gave her a quick kiss before hopping in the shower so she could finish drying off. When I finished, I grabbed a towel and started drying off. I wrapped my towel around my waist and looked for some dry clothes. I walked out of the bathroom to find Jessica in her underwear and jeans which was half done. She was over by the vanity blow drying her hair. I walked over to her, took the blow dryer out of her hands and turned it off before getting right up against her. I started to do up her jeans. I wanted to get closer to her, both physically and emotionally. I wanted so much from her, from us. Before we vcould go any further, I stopped myself.

''Should we go downstairs?" I asked.

''If you want.'' she replied reluctantly.

"Yeah, might be best.'' I said as I released her.

She looked a little hurt or surprised but she led the way to the door. We both grabbed shirts and put them on before Jessica unlocked the door and went out. I quickly grabbed her hand and held it. Holding hands we went down to join the others.

Bella

The door opened, snapping us out of 'The Fast and the Furious'. All of us looked up to see who it was: Alberto and Jessica with drinks in hand. They came and sat together in a chair with their arms around each other. They looked happy together.

''Bella do you think they...?" asked Alex

''Knowing Jessica not likely.'' I said, though uncertain.

We were all curious but none of us said anything and we all went to watching the movie.

After The Movie

Alex

We were all huddled in the corner near the DVD player, pretending to all change the disc.

''So did they do it?" whispered John

''John, that's not nice! You can tell by their behavior that they did, I mean look at them!'' said Cody.

"No they haven't, I know my sister and she is not like that.'' I said defensively.

''John, think about it. You had the same duml look on your face the first time you and Liz did remember?"

"But I want them to confirm it...''

''Guys they did not get it on.'' said Punk with a yawn.

''Punk, you are not supposed to agree with her, I mean this is Alberto!'' said John.

''Ricardo, you know them both. Share your opinion with us, did they do it?" said Chris.

''Ok, my guess is no. For Jessica, completely out of character for her. But then again Alberto...they might have?" said Ricardo.

It was obvious he was sitting on the fence for that one.

''What movie should we watch next?'' asked Punk, tactfully changing the subject.

Reminding us that to avoid suspicion, it shouldn't take us that long to change a DVD.

''Texas Chainsaw Massacre or maybe Scream.'' Jessica suggested startling us.

''How about Scream?" Chris said.

''Aren't you two too young to be watching this?" asked John addressing me and Bella.

''No, we've seen it a couple of time now.''

''We laughed all the way through Texas Chainsaw Massacre because someone was scared Eh sis?" I said to Alex.

''I still have those tickets you know!'' Jessica reminded us.

''You were scared theough Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" Alberto was looking at Jessica intently.

''Yes...'' Jessica admitted.

Alberto wrapped his arms around her tighter. They were becoming sickening. Suddenly the phone rand.

''Geez, that's probably work again.'' said Jessica as she untangled herself from Alberto to answer it.

''Hello...Hello? Anyone there?"

''Funny phone calls again?" I asked.

''Must be.'' she said sighing.

''Steven is a nuisance. And it is him breaking that restraining order, you know that.'' said Bella talking about the phone call.

''What restraining order?" asked Ricardo bewildered.

''The one she got against Steven after he wrecked her apartment and car.'' said Bella.

''Jessica...'' Ricardo's tone was not impressed. ''Why didn't you tell me everything?"

"It was a nasty split.'' said Jessica looking down at the floor.

The phone ranga again, but before anyone could answer it, Alberto grabbed the phone out of Jessica's hands and answered it.

''Hello...No she isn't able to talk...Can I take a message for her?...Steven called, is this the same Steven that has a restraining order on him?... It is, is it smart ass? Well, here's a tip, don't call my girlfriend or I will have to deal with you dickhead.''

He hungup before Steven could reply and looke up to Jessica looking at him with awe in her eyes. He looked away blushing.

''Was it okay if I said you were my girlfriend, right?'' he asked.

All eyes in the room were on Alberto and Jessica. Well, at least we now knew they were together.

''I'm glad that you feel the same about me.'' said Jessica moving in for a kiss.

Cody started throwing popcorn at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alberto

After watching the second DVD, I looked down at Jessica. She hadn't moved for more than an hour, she was asleep. I looked over at everyone had the twins asleep on him, onve on each shoulder. He would make a great dad one day.

''Were they bored?" aske Punk aslo noticing the girls sleeping.

''It's your fault, Cody.'' Chris loudly said.

He started laughing loudly and I joined in watching Cody go red.

''Someone called me?'' asked Alex waking up and stretching out.

''Go back to sleep.'' said Ricardo.

''Nah, movie finished?" she asked.

''Yes, sleepyhead. But now unlike your sister, you're awake.'' said Ricardo.

''Really?" asked Alex and then she pinched Bella. Ricardo tried to stop her but when he moved Bella endedon the floor.

''Hey I was comfortable!'' Bella said groggily.

''You were asleep.'' said Alex.

"No I wasn't! I just shut my eyes for a couple of seconds!''

The twins started agruing.

''Girls don't fight!'' Ricardo said.

''Ok...hug!'' they said together and made up. They looked really cute, but not as cute as the sister asleep against me.

''Whos ungry?" asked Bella.

''I think we all are. And just to add, I want pizza.'' said John.

''Is Jessica asleep?" asle Bella.

''Yes and don't wake her up.'' warned Ricardo.

''Waking her is impossible, she sleeps like the dead.'' said Alex.

"Better put her to bed. She won't wake up till tomorrow.'' said Bella.

''Ok someone had better lead the way.'' said Alberto as he started to move from the loveseat, trying not to disturb Jessica.

''Sure we will all go...to make sure nothing happens.'' winked Bella. ''Have you seen the baby pictures?"

''Yeah...'' replied Alberto, picking Jessica up and followed Bella out of the room.

Punk decided to join Alberto and the rest of the group followed Alex to the kitchen.

"Who is who?" asked Punk when he came to the photos along the stairs.

''Hold on and I will tell you in 30 seconds.'' said Bella.

She walked into Jessica's room and switched on the light. She came back and pinted out the photos individually. Alberto wondered in and placed Jessica in bed.

Punk

While Alberto was in Jessica's bedroom, I asked Bella all I could about her sister, Jessica. I wanted to know all about Jessica for Alberto's sake. I could tell that he was all serious about her. This was the fasted relationship I had ever witnessed. As it turned out, I wasn't the only one with the same thoughts. Bella was willing to tell me everything about Jessica on the condition that I tell her about Alberto.

Alberto

''Alberto...'' murmered Jessica.

''Hey sleepyhead.''

''Movie finished?"

''Yeah, you've been asleep for about an hour.''

''Oh...'' Jessica put her arms around my neck, head on my shoulder trying to move closer as I put her down on the bed.

Kissing her lips, I got up to shut the door before joining her on the bed. Pulling her close, we kissed slowly, arms around each other, I didn't want this to end.

Chris

"Ok, so tell us about Jessica.'' John said to Alex.

''Why?"

"Alberto is interested in your sister and we want details about her, like boyfriends, music tastes, etc.''

''Steven was her first major boyfriend, ok,''

''Did she sleep with him?"

''No.''

''What makes you so sure?''

''She didn't trust him, always thought that he cheated on her. Despite that, they were together for two or three years on and off. But if you aske Steven where her bedroom is and he would know, other than it's upstairs.''

''Huh? So she lived downstairs for a bit?" I asked scratching my head.

''No, always been upstairs.''

''You mean Alberto has seen more of her bedroom then her ex?''

''Yeah.'' nodded Alex.

All us guys looked at each other slightly shocked at the revelation. Bella and Punk joined us.

''Well, she obviously trusts Alberto where she never trusted Steven...'' I said trailing off.

''Where's Alberto?" John asked.

''We left him upstairs.'' said Pun ''What are you doing?''

''Getting the gossip on Jessica.'' said John bluntly.

''Hehe..been there.'' said Punk looking slightly smug.

''So how much information have you got?" I asked.

"Probably more than you. Like did you know she doesn't really care about our profession right now?''

"She doesn't?" I said.

''No, cause two poeple have been playing the DVD and Videos repeatedly since she told them that she managed to get front row seats for the show tomorrow.'' said Punk.

''Ah...so it's your fault.'' said John eyeing Alex and Bella.

"Maybe.'' the twins chimed as us guys laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Next Morning

Bella

I woke up. Sun streaming into my bedroom, today was the show. Yes! I jumped out of my bed so quickly that my feet tangled in the sheets and I fell with a thump onto the carpet. Strangely, I couldn't feel a thing. I...we were seeing RAW tonight! Alex obviously had the same thoughts as I did. I heard a thump from her room, an ''Oww!'' and then footsteps running towards my bedroom. The door flung open and we both giggled with delight. She bounced on my bed and we began chanting.

''We're going to see RAW, we're going to see RAW!''

"We should wake Jessica, if she isn't already up.'' I suggested excitedly.

"Yeah lets!'' agreed Alex.

I love it when twins agree! We ran to Jessica's room, flinging open the door to find clothes on the floor and...Jessica and Alberto in bed kissing, under the sheets.

"Jessica?"

The shock was almost as bad as catching your parents...you know... Being twins, we both knew that something happened in that bed last night.

Jessica

Great kissing, Alberto felt so good against me. The sweetness fizzled away when there was a loud yell. I opened my eyes and stopped kissing Alberto. I could feel Alberto freeze up against me. He and I both reluctantly looked to the doorway.

''Morning girls.'' Alberto said.

''Hi...'' I said, finding my voice.

Bella and Alex just stared at us. I felt my face becomming red and embaressed.

''Ah-hem...'' Bella said, obviously like me, at a loss for words.

''Are you joining us for breakfast? After all, it's 8am and you haven't done your work out.'' said Alex, regaining her composure.

''No? Well then, on second thoughts, we will leave you to it. Let's go Alex.'' said Bella quickly.

Both of them darted out of the room and shut the door behind them. A moment of silence and then despite the door being closed. I could hear their hurried whispers.

Alberto chuckled and asked, ''You ok?" between kisses.

My sisters probably just witnessed something they shouldn't have. But deep down, I think they knew that something between Alberto and I was bound to happen sooner or later.

''No, but I know a way to get there.''

''Yeah?"

''Yeah...'' I replied, slipped my tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss and moving my hands over his body. I couldn't get enough of Alberto. In fact, I was aching to have him all again. Was it always going to be thins way?

Alberto stilled my hands. He looked at me intently.

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah.''

Alberto started to move against me, teasing and arousing.

''Want to learn something new?''

Giggling, I nodded.

''Good.''

As we were laying there, he started kissing my neck and lips, his tongue thrusting into my mouth, entwining with my own. His lips sliding lower, down to her breasts and suck on one of them into his mouth, feeling the nipple harden against his wet tongue. He moves to the other breast, widens his mouth and enclose as much of it as he can within it, gobbling hungrily like a baby.

He moves down, his tongue trailing down my belly till he reached the warmth of my pussy. Slowly at first, his tongue runs across my clit, then presses harder. He sucks my clit into his mouth, feeling the folds of my labia aginst his tongue. He pushes my legs apart, slips his tongue down and pushes its wetness into the depths of my hot pussy. Thrusting in and out, then his finger rubs against my clit and I squirm above him.

He rises, bringing me up to my hands and knees, spreading my legs again so that he can gaze upon my beautiful sex. He inserts his fingers deep into my hole, thrusting them in and out. I reached back and begin to rub my clit. Now he rises behind her, slipping his hardened cock into her pussy, thrusting hard, feeling the walls tighten around his shaft.

Thrusting in, pulling out, the tip of his cock brushing against the edge of my pussy lips. He thrust in again with his cock, lubricates his finger and rubs it around the rim of her ass. Then he pushes it in slowly, thrusting with it in time with his cock that continues to shove into my love channel. In...out...in...out...I writhe in front of him, my breast swaying, the nipples grazing the covers of the bed. I moan as he continues to thrust with his cock in my pussy, his finger in my ass.

My brathing quickens, I groan louder and the sonds excite him more. He rams into me harder, and he fries out almost at the smae time as I do as his hot cum spews into the hot slippery depths of my pussy. Then he remains close to me for a few moments, letting his swollen cock subside, and our bodies continue to shudder witht the after-shocks of our orgasms.

Chris

Up and early in the morning, the girls looked clean, fresh and ...shocked.

''You two ok?" asked John.

"We have just had the biggest surprise of our lives.'' came the reply from Bella.

"I think I might need therepy.'' said Alex.

"What? Cold showers? We didn't mean to use so much hot water.'' apologised Cody.

"Alberto and Jessica in bed.'' one of the twins said.

''Well, Alberto had to sleep somewhere because he didn't sleep in the guest house.'' said Punk.

''You dumbass!'' I laughed.

''What?" Punk was looking confused.

"Let's just say it was not platonic in that bed last night.''

''How come Alberto's so lucky?" asked John.

''What are you talking about?" Ricardo asked as he walked in.

"Jessica and Alberto in bed.'' I stated amusing myself with Punk's dazed expression.

''Eh?"

''Ricardo you think he's playing with her...''

''he better not be, even if he is a WWE superstar...''

''Especially after Steven!'' the twins were doing their thing: finishing off each others sentences.

''Are they joing us for breakfast?" asked John.

''Don't know.'' replied the twins grumpily.

Obviously they were still shocked and even more confused over their sister and Alberto more than Cody and Punk were.

About an Hour Later

Chris

Alberto and Jessica had decided to come and join us for breakfast. Well actually Alberto was carrying her and they were talking and kissing in their own little world. A servant approached them requestion breakfast orders then leaving. They had clearly forgotten about the morning drama or it could have probably just didn't bother them. However, I got the distinct feeling that the twins hadn't.

''So you decided to join us them?" I said lightly.

''No, got hungry!'' smiled Jessica as she sat down at the table with Alberto getting into the seat next to her.

I watched Alberto sizing up the distance between her and him. He mush have deicided it was too big because he pulled her chair closer to him, causing Jessica to laught before kissing him. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Alex and Bella exchanging worried looks.

''Not at the table children.'' said Punk.

''Yeah some of us are eating!'' said Cody with a mouthful of bacon.

''So what do you guys have planned for the day?" one of the twins asked.

''Ricardo your expertise please.'' said John.

''You're clean until about 3, when you have in ring practice.''

''That's our plans. What's yours?'' said Punk to Jessica and the twins.

''Nothing except the show tonight. You know you guys could still stay if you want.''

''Yeah and no one would know where we are. said a twin excited, forgetting to be worried for her sister.

''Hey, you two have managed to keep your mouths shut about them staying here. I'm very proud of you! How'd you manage it?" Ricardo asked.

The twins looked sheepish and Jessica laughed.

''Not easily, but ensuring that two specific someone's WWE tickets are safe...They manage...''

''Well, we'll be going soon, except Alberto might stay longer because of Jessica.'' said John.

''Um, no I won't be.''

''You mean my sister was a one night stand?" Alex asked.

''No.'' said Alberto carefully. ''I have a photoshoot if I recall correctly. So unless I can convince Jessica to join me, otherwise I have to go, but I'll be back after the show.'' Alberto watched Alex and Bella closely to see their reaction.

They both had their heads down playing with their breakfast. Alberto then turned to watch Jessica's face very closely.

''What?"

''Nevermind.'' said Alberto.

''What should we do today then?" asked the rest of the superstars. ''We're free till 3 right.''

''Yeah. Though I have to check with both Evan and the hotel, so where is the phone?"

''Over there on the desk Ricardo.'' said Jessica. ''Well while you guys are deciding I am going to do some diving.'' said Jessica getting up from the table.

Alberto leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

''Actually the pool sounds pretty good, and no fans will find us as they don't know where we are.'' thought Cody out loud.

''The pool it is then! Let's go.'' said John.

Punk

We all went to get changed and meet by the pool.

5minutes later there were some female voices: ''Grade this, 'techique 4 execution 7 total 5 1/2''

"Sorry you aren't olympic level!''

"Neither are you!''

"Watch this!''

Jessica and the twins were in full diving mode. Alberto was getting ready for his photoshoot. He headed with Ricardo towards the car when I call.

"Hey Alberto wait.''

I caught up to him and we both turned towards the pool seeing one of the girls dive with a twist head first entry with no splash.

''Showoff!''

Was the chorus of the girls out of the pool.

''Didn't know Dolph Ziggler was here.'' shouted John.

"That was cruel John, just cruel. I in no way resemble that ass.''

''That was Jessica.'' said Alberto proudly as his eyes lingered on the figure in the water. Alberto's eyes followed as she climbed out of the pool and them getting back on the diving board, this time doing a summer sault with head first entry and no splash.

"She's good.'' I commented, not yet finding the words I wanted to say to him.

''Yeah. Bella showed me some of her medals, spring biard was her specialty.''

It was evident that Alberto was really into her. I was afraid that he was giving more than he was recieving but it was clear that his feelings were mutually returned. But, I had to say what I was about to say.

''Listen Alberto, don't go in too quick and hard. You know these things hardly ever last. And, you cant play her cause it't not just her feeling on the line, it's yours and her sister as well. They're very protective over since the whole Steven thing.''

"I know.'' said Alberto lowering his eyes. ''But I think...I believe...she's just perfect.''

Jessica came up behind him, overhearing the last bit of information.

''Still am!'' she said laughing. ''Have fun at your shoot.'' she said hugging Alberto before kissing him.

Later

Punk

"Ok guys, time to move and get ready for the show.'' Ricardo said.

''Aw! I was having fun!'' whined John.

''Not aw, Now!'' Ricardo said.

''Ok, when you can seperate those two, we will move.'' said Cody looking at Alberto and Jessica.

''Alberto time to get ready.'' said Ricardo.

''Sure Ricardo.'' said Alberto whispering in Jessica's ear causing her to laugh before kissing his cheek.

''Go!'' she said shoving him away.

"Why?"

"Because the sooner you're finished, the sooner you can kiss me again like that.''

''Come with me?" he asked looking into her eyes.

''No we both know what will happen.''

"Maybe I need to have my memory refreshed...''

''No!'' Jessica replied trying to dodge Alberto's lips.

''Ok, I'm going!'' Alberto got up and started to move to the guest house.

''They managed to part...that's scary!'' said John.

''Yeah come on guys.'' said Cody, we all made the move in the direction of the guest house, following Alberto's lead.

''Jessica are you and Alberto serious?"

I heard one of the twins aske Jessica. I noticed that Jessica stayed silent. She knew as well, the consequences of falling for someone who won't always be there.

We all got into our showers and cleaned the chlorine smell off, about an hour later, we re-emerged. The girls were nowhere to be seen. Ricardo was walking back to us.

''Guys, we have a problem some of the twins friends have just showen up. Alex and Bella are trying to get everyone into the lounge so we can leave with problems.''

''So I can spend some more time with Jessica?'' said Alberto looking hopeful.

''Maybe.''

''Ricardo, ok you can make your escape now.'' Jessica said walking up to us.

''Say no more, we are going.''

Alberto looked momentarily disppointed before grabbing Jessica and pecking her face.

''See you tonight in thr audience, try to come back stage later, ok?" Alberto said his arm still around Jessica.

''Yeah, ok.''

''One last kiss?" Alberto asked Jessica as we walked to the front door.

Jessica didn't say anything and as soon as we were out the front door, she wrapped her arms around Alberto and kissed him. They stood there just kissing for about 5 minutes while the rest of us loaded the stuff into the van and got in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jessica

"Better let you go now.''

''Yeah.''

''See you tonight at the show them?" Alberto asked, totally knowing the answer but just wanting to be with her for a little longer. ''Cause I meant what I said earlier, I want you backstage with me afterwards.'' He said looking with all sincerity into her eyes.

''Yes...Despite all the fans, if you really want me to be there tonight, I will.'' She smiled mischeviously. ''If you will give me one more kiss...''

''Knock it off you two! We have to get rollin!'' shouted Cody from the van. Punk then oddly lauunced into The Undertaker's old theme 'Rollin' by Limp Bizkit.

''Punk!'' cried Cody, this time directing his attention from Alberto and I.

"You said, Oh, never mind!'' said Punk looking out the window.

Alberto chuckled lightly and I could feel his breath softly on the back of my neck.

''I have to go.''

I nodded and detached myself from him. He gave me one final kiss and strolled to the van.

"See you later.'' he called, got in and shut the door. I waved as the van drove off before going back inside.

The themes of the WWE superstars had started again. I entered the lounge to hysterical screaming and teenage hypermania.

"What?'' I asked, trying to figure out if my sister had gone insane.

''Look at this Sis! Backstage passes and a note from the guys!'' screeched Bella handing a not to me.

It read:

Thanks for the hospitality. You girls are great, especially to keep a secret like this from your friends. Anyway here are some Backstage Passed for after the show. We have some other fans that won passes from the radio which you can join. Hey, and afterwards, you can just hang with us playing playstation or something, ok? See you tonight. Love Ricardo, Chris Jericho, John Cena, CM Punk and Cody Rhodes.

P.S. Alberto hasn't sighed this because he is busy right now with you sister. Haha!

''You were getting busy with Alberto? Doing what?" asked Susie.

''Need you ask?'' said Rochelle.

''How come you never told us that WWE superstars were here last night?'' asked Susie to Alex and Bella.

The twins faces became red, feeling guilty for not telling their best friends about something that would mean so much to them. Since I forbade them from telling, I thougt I should take the heat for them.

''Let me answer that. The twins couldn't tell you because they didn't know at all. I told them that a friend of mine was going to borrow the pool house for his friends to spend the night. My friend was Ricardo but I didn't know that his friends were the superstars.''

The girls looked at me awestruck.

''You mean you didn't know?'' asked Bella.

''No, Ricardo left out who his friends were, so it's not entirely my fault.''

''But you and Alberto were playing tonsil hockey!'' exclaimed Alex. ''You move pretty fast onto people whom you never met before!''

''Oh!'' I laughed. ''That can be explained, the guy that I fell over at the mall was Alberto. And I was kissing him better because his pride was injured.''

Alex and Bella's friends were past awestruck, not they were blatantly staring.

"Alberto, my favorite WWE superstar and he was making out with you?" a look of disbelief on Rochelle's face.

"Actually Rochelle, he spent the night in her bed.'' said Bella proudly.

''Bella, that is not common knowledge!'' said Alex shushing her sister.

''Let's get the straight. Bella told me that you never got anywhere with Steven cause you thought that he cheated on you...but Alberto comes along and you have no problem fucking him. You don't even know him!'' cried Rochelle.

''Hey! I don't think Steven cheated, I know he did!''

''Alberto would never go for a dumb bimbo like you, you are not women enough for him!'' shouted Rochelle.

She looked like she was going to burst into tears. I felt bad, she was such a big fan...

''You're a slut!''

All sympathy for her disappeared.

''Rochelle, I think you should leave now.''

I walked out of the lounge and headed upstairs to my room. Alberto and I already knew this wasn't gonna be easy.

Bella

"I think you shoulg go Rochelle.''

''I'll leave but she had better not go near Alberto!''

"Rochelle, Alberto is a nice guy and he is crazy about Jessica.'' said Alex. ''You can't do anything about that.''

''Doesn't matter. She's not good wnough for him. They won't last.''

''Rochelle, what are you going to do?" asked Susie.

''The press would love to know this. And her ex, what's his name? Steven? Imagine if Steven found out his his precious girl lost her virginity to a one night stand.''

''Alberto wasn't a one night stand and neither is Jessica for Alberto!'' said Alex angerily.

''Yeah right! He's never going to be around. She'll never see him.!'' taunted Rochelle.

''You're wrong!'' I cried.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I'd grown fond of the idea of Alberto and Jessica together. If he left and hurt her...

''Am I? Everyone know it's true. Superstar relationships never last!''

''Rochelle you just better leave.'' said Alex showing her the door.

''I'm going don't forget.''

And with that Rochelle left.

''Don't worry.'' said Alex, putting her arm around me. ''Rochelle is harmless. What can she do?"

''Uh...guys, anyway I had better ge going I promised my mom that I would be home for a family get together before the shoe.''

We had almost forgotten that Susie was still in the room.

"Warn your sister and if you can get word to Alberto that this will probably be in the papers tomorrow if Rochelle has her way.''

''Jessica is in big trouble, Alex.''

''I know, and we had better tell her just how much.''

We made Susie had left before we went in search of Jessica.

Chris

''Alberto, you ok?''

''Missing Jessica.''

''Ow! cried Alberto as something landed on his back.

''This is sickening! You're love sick attutude was bearable but it's just so...so.. not bearable!'' said Cody from his left.

Hmm..he was the perpretrator with a bucket of concealed throwable items... It was true, Alberto used to be so manly, but love, it seems had turned him to goo.

''You will see her later tonight.'' I said, trying to reassure him.

''I know but I still miss her.''

Thawk! All bets that was Cody and his bucket again.

"Alberto, you know. Not trying to say anything but one of the twins asked her if she was serious over you and she stayed silent.'' I told him.

''She may not be as serious about you as you are about her.'' said Cody.

''Listen guys,'' said Punk. ''Jessica was a virgin according to the twins, so Alberto man, if anything happened in that bed last night, you do mean a lot to her.

''Ricardo, what's Jessica's number?'' asked Alberto.

Ricardo's phone went off and Ricardo raised his hand to silence Alberto while he talked on the phone.

''Hi Bella, what a coincidence, how did you get my number?...I see you went through Jessica's stuff...What? No wait, Bella...You sure about this?...Ok, I'll get onto that. I'll pass that on to...Bye.''

Ricardo returned his attention to the guys.

''Guys, you have a big problem, one of the girls' friends found you note with the backstage passes and managed to find out about you,'' said Ricardo pointing to Alberto, ''and Jessica. She has threatened to tell the press...But my main concern is that she also threatened to tell Steven, remember the possessive guy with the restraing order?"

"Steven isn't to much of a threat with the restraining order Ricardo. Don't worry!''

''He managed to break it quite a few time...''

Over the years Jessica had become a good friend of Ricardo's and considering all Steven had put her through, he didn't want her to be hurt again.

''We could have her and the twins backstage before the shoe and after, for your pece of mind Ricardo.'' said Punk.

''I want Jessica near me then Ricardo!''

''Alberto, that's what you call over protective, nearly verging on pshyco-possessive.'' said Punk.

''Sorry..'' said Alberto. ''but I still get to see if she's ok, right?''

Ricardo ignored Alberto and spoke to the other guys.

''I'll talk to Jessica about her and the twins coming backstage early. Alberto, I want you and Jessica to sit down and dicuss your relationship since the world will eventually find out.'' said Ricardo.

Jessica

''Hello.''

''Hello my pretty.''

''Steven, what do you want?''

''Who was that guy last night honey?''

''None of your business.''

''Who was he?''

''I told you: none of your business. Now leave me alone Steven. I'm going to call the police. You're breaking the restraining order.

I nearly hung up the phone when I heard.

''Jessica, wait.''

''Why?"

"Rochelle told me you had someone new. Does he make you happy?"

"Steven leave me alone.''

''I have met someone and she doesn't know just how much I love her. Do you?''

''I can't help you there Steven, goodbye.''

"Jessica wait!'' But this time, I hung up on him.

I decided to call Ricardo. I wanted to be safe and Alberto was protective and loving. As I place my hand on the phone, it rang again. I strengthened my resolve and picke it up.

''Steven, I told you to leave me...''

''Woah, hold up, it's Ricardo. Has Steven been calling?''

Yeah...'' I replied feeling embarrassed.

''Then you have no choice. I was going to ask you to come backstage early.''

''How?...The twins called you?"'

''Yes, but if Steven is making harrassing calls to you, I want you here for your own safety.''

''One good thing comes out of this, it'll make the twins happy...''

''Good. It's settled then. See you there...and keep safe okay Jessica?"

"Yes I will, thanks Ricardo.''

''Bye.''

Yeah, bye.'' I hung up from Ricardo and automatically felt safer.

I called out to the twins,''Bell, Alex are you guys ready?''

''Yes, do I look ok.?" came Alex through he door. Simultaneoulsly Bella appeared and said, ''Nearly finished, do I look good?'

"You two are identical! You look great.'' The twins beamed.

"Where are the passes?" I asked.

''In our pockets, why?'' asked the twins.

''After you have changed, we are going to join them.''

''Them? As in the superstars? Early?"

"Yeah!'' I braced myself for the explosion of giddiness and just as I had predicted, the twins started bouncing off the walls, chanting. I had one last thing to do, and that was call the police.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alberto

We had been practiceing for over an hour, practing moves etc. Right now as I sat there, I watched as the other practice their moves. John was bored and kept looking over his shoulder at me cause I was faceing the back of the ring. No second guessing needed.

''Hi honey.'' I said as I removed the hand and pulled Jessica around to face me.

''Hi...'' we did our now traditional way of greeting each other, we kissed. I broke up the kiss and looked seriously into her eyes.

''We need to talk now, ok?''

"Sound serious but okay...''

''We're going to get som privacy.'' I yelled to the others walking away from the ring. Walking away, I distantly heard Ricardo's angusihed voice, ''That is so Alberto! We have to practice to get through!''

Jessica quietly giggled and I gave her a little squeese, leading her into a dressing room.

''So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

''Us.'' I replied.

''Alberto...''

''Listen, I guess I need to know where we stand for both our sakes.''

''Alberto, befor you say anything else, I want you to know that I want you. All of you.''

"Not just my body? Cause I'm just so damn sexy...''

Jessica laughed, ''All of you Alberto. All of you. You think I would just jump into bed with someone I didn't love?"

''You love me?''

''Yes, Alberto. I do. Every little bit of you, body, mind and soul.''

Hearing those words placed to rest every doubt I had about our relationship. She mush have thought that I wasn't convinced because she leaned in slowly tracing my lips before gently kissing it.

''Every little bit of you Alberto.''

I had been missing her ever since we had parted earlier, less than 3 hours ago. As much as I enjoyed kissing her. I had to break it apart once again.

''There is just one thing.''

''What?''

"My careet takes up a lot of time, and I will end up being a part-time boyfriend.''

''Part-time boyfriend?"

''I know you need someone with you 24 hours a day, especiall with Steven around.''

Jessica smiled. ''Steven broke bond conditions, I called the police. He won't be bothering me anymore.''

''I still want to be with you 24 hours a day though...''

''Good, because I eant you 24 hours a day. Alberto, the twin's friends said that...nevermind, but it got me thinking and I understand that your job will put a lot of pressure on us but so will mine. We can meet up in various place and stuff...''

Relief washed over me when Jessica told me that Steven was taken care of. There was only one more major obstacle to overcome.

''You really want to give us a try?"

She nodded with all conviction.

''Well we promised the fans that we would be honest with them. So...you do realise we will have to make this public?''

''Yeah, quite simply because of who you are... and the fact that the press will find out eventually.''

"And who am I?"

"Someone very special to me, who I love, want and respect. And most importantly...should I let you in on a secret?'' Jessica teased.

''Yes, no secrests between us.''

''This afternoon, you were someone I was missing.''

''I missed you too.'' I said smiling. ''And if you don't mine, came we make it public tonight, about us?"

''Whatever you and Ricardo think is best. I trust you.''

''I love you.''

''Me too.''

Later

Alberto

"I will be watching you from the audience.''

''Ok I'll see you in the audience but I have to stay in character. Good luck.''

''Ok guys, we have ten minutes before ths show starts so you better head back to get changed.'' said Ricardo.

We started heading up the ramp to the back. Ricardo made sure Jessica and the twins made it their seats and I couldn't wait to see her when it was my turn out there.

Not to long later the show started and you could feel the whole arena vibrate from the cheering from all the fans. The lights went down and the opening music started and the show was underway.

Soon one by one of the guys had a match and I was last on the card. It was bad enough that I had to be away from Jessica but now I had to wrestle Big Show and Ricardo was going to be at ring side.

Chris, John, Cody and Punk stood off to the side watching a monitor and was just waiting to go out. I had to go out and say some stuff. As I made my way down, I searched for Jessica. I got into the ring carefully and I saw her laughing at Bella and Alex, she looked up and saw me looking at her and blew me a kiss.

'Fuck!' I said under my breath so the microphone wouldn't pick up. Knocking me out of my gaze was Ricardo who was standing next to me. I could almost hear the guys in the back laughing at me but I didn't care.

John

Alberto was doing pretty well considering Jessica and the twins were in the audience. He only messed up a couple of times and no one seemed to notice, they would have to be vegetables it they didn't. It was time for the Big Show to walk out and do some trash talking to Alberto. It went on for a few minutes before the match was announced for later. Once they finished, they both walked backstage.

''How do you do it?"

"Do what.''

"How do you do it when the wife comes.''

''I try to ignore her and she knows that.''

''You'll get used to it.'' said Chris.

''If you say so.'' replied Alberto.

Ricardo

After the Show

"Jessica, is Alberto staying at your place tonight.''

''If he wants to, that's fine.''

''I should make you have all you there again.''

''If you want, but I can't guarantee your safety with teenage girls around!'' laughed Jessica.

''I'm sure the guys could cope.''

''Cope with what?'' aske Albeto coming up behind me.

''You're supposed to be with the other fans.'' said Jessica scolding Alberto playfully.

''I wanted to introduce you to the fans but you weren't there. They asked if they could meet my girlfriend.'' Alberto already had his arms around Jessica and was kissing her cheek between words.

''Ok, I'll give you the go-ahead but have you been paying plenty attention to your fans?"

"Yes.''

''Ok, we are going then.''

Alberto

I couldn't believe that the fans were so supportive of everyone who had wifes and girlfriends and they were the same for me when I introduced Jessica to them. Not one of them was upset. Infact they were happy that I was happy. They knew everyone derserves to be loved by someone special. I held onto Jessica for dear life, scared some crazy fan would take her away from me. Jessica coped with all the questions that they asked. In the end, Ricardo had to break it up by gathering us taking us away and sending th fans home.

''Ok guys let's get moving.'' said Ricardo.

I looked at Jessica.

''Can I stay at your place tonight?"

''Maybe...'' she giggled.

''Can I sleep in your beg?"

''Maybe...''

''I'll be back, I have to get my bag.''

''I'll be waiting for you.''

''Ok, one last thing.'' I lean in and kissed her.

''Ricardo, we need to seperate the happy couple!'' said John.

''Alberto if you don't get your bag and get in the van, you will be spending the night at the hotel by yourself.'' threatened Ricardo.

''Ok, ok, back shortly.'' I kissed Jessica agin before leaving.

Ricardo

I watche Alberto kiss Jessica and head towards the locker room to get hi bag. I watched the expression on Jessica's face as she lingered, savoring the sensation of Alberto's kiss, and knew that they would find a way to work this relationship to how they wanted, even if they might have knocked into each other they found something special.

The End.


End file.
